The present invention generally relates to gearmotors and more particularly to a submersible gearmotor or an apparatus incorporating a submersible gearmotor.
Gearmotors are motors combined with either a set of speed reducing gears (a reducer) or with a set of speed increasing gears (an increaser). Mechanical speed reducers are commonly used in conjunction with motors to provide for shaft speed reduction between the motor and an output device. Reducers also increase shaft torque by mechanically reducing the shaft speed of the prime mover. Increasers, on the other hand, increase the shaft speed of the prime mover.
Conventional gearmotor devices have been in use for many years in many different applications. Typically, gearmotors are designed with vented gear cases, and have other components not suitable for submersion in liquid environments. Consequently, a need exists for a unitized submersible device with reduced output speeds and increased torques or, alternatively, with increased output speeds. Also, a need exists for a submersible device with an improved sealing system for preventing water or other foreign matter from entering the device and damaging its components.